kishuku_gakkou_no_julietfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 103
This is the one-hundredth-third chapter of the Boarding School Juliet manga series. Summary Inuzuka's group was having a break at a cafe. During that time, the White Cats House Mistress got a call saying that Hasuki have gone missing! Characters * Romio Inuzuka ( ) * Hasuki Komai ( ) * Chizuru Maru ( ) * Juliet Persia ( ) * Annie Curl ( ) * Ragdoll Persia ( ) Plot It is day one of the school trip to the West. Romio's group is taking a break at a cafe in the city of Milan. Romio, Juliet, and Maru are sitting at a table together. Juliet talks about Romio meeting her mother, and Romio says it would probably turn out awkwardly. Maru nervously tells them it seemed quick for high schoolers and he makes fun of Romio by saying nobody meets parents on a school trip. This causes Romio and Maru to get into a fight. At another table, Annie Curl gets a phone call. She gets a notice that Hasuki is missing. Romio overhears it and demands to know what happened. Annie said that Hasuki went after a couple of thieves and never came back. Romio offers to help Annie find her, but Annie declines and says it is dangerous for a Touwan to go alone in the West. The point of view goes to Hasuki. She is in a dark alleyway. She had gotten the wallet back from the thief, but she couldn't find her way back. Hasuki panics because she does not know where to find a public phone and she is hungry due to skipping out on meals. Then, a creep with hair done into braids walks up to her and asks what she is doing alone. He offers to take her to his house. Hasuki declines and starts running away from the man, but the man runs after her. Hasuki doesn't look where she's going as she runs and accidentally runs straight into a Western woman. The woman saves her from the man, which Hasuki thanks her graciously for. Tears start to build in Hasuki's eyes as she admits she came for the school trip but is lost and can't find her way back. The woman tells her she will help Hasuki find the place she is going to. Hasuki says she doesn't need the help. The woman then says it was wise for Hasuki to be cautious, but that she shouldn't worry. The woman introduces herself as Ragdoll, which is the name of Juliet's mother. Hasuki doesn't know about that though, but she agrees to the help anyways. Hasuki hides her black hair under Ragdoll's hat and takes off her jacket to disguise herself. As they continue along, Ragdoll sees a pasta restaurant and excitedly exclaims at the sight of food. Ragdoll says they will stop for a meal first, and Hasuki sweatdrops and thinks that the woman is an airhead and that it would be better if she searched alone. However, when Hasuki takes one bite of the food, she instantly changes her mind and eats large amounts of food. As the continue along once again, Ragdoll walks through the marketplace. Hasuki admires the things that are for sale. After they go through the marketplace, Ragdoll tells Hasuki to get onto a boat to get to Hasuki's hotel room. On the boat, Ragdoll smiles and tells Hasuki that she waned her experience in the West to be a good one. Hasuki thinks that Ragdoll is very kind and mysterious. She wonders who the person is. When they almost reach Hasuki's hotel room, a car screeches to a stop right before them. A woman with a pixie cut tells Ragdoll to get into the car right away. She claims she is Ragdoll's manager. She says Ragdoll is actually a famous actress in the West. Trivia None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga